Broken Wishes and Little Kisses
by horsegirl11
Summary: My first attempt at poetry! If it goes well this will become a series of free-verse poems about different characters spanning all three generations, starting with Rose Weasley. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Rose Weasley

**Hey there! **

**Okay, I'm totally new to poetry but I wanted to write some so I just went with it! ****I think I'm going to do a whole series of poems about different people through all three generations of Harry Potter(unless this is so horrible that you can't bare anymore). Anyway, this is the first one and it's about Rose Weasley.**

* * *

><p><strong>Good Girl<strong>

* * *

><p>Someone always needs to be a<p>

**Good girl**

And Honey, this time its

**Y**

**O**

**U**

Always a **r e l i a b l e** perfect

_angel_

you're the Smart one

(booksgradesrules)

_Your mother's daughter_

_**But every Rose has its thorns**_

:+:

You wear a **MASK**

And it's

_Tearing _

_Ripping_

_Breaking_

You inside

:+:

You are T/O/R/N

:Drowning inside yourself:

You want to

**F-L-Y away**

_((like the birds))_

But all the

(booksgradesrules)

Hold you to the ground

**-littlemissperfect-**

You can **SEE** your

**e.s.c.a.p.e.**

_{daddy said no}_

Those _grayeyes_ and _blondehair_

R

E

A

C

H

I

N

G

For you

**You want to let go**

And get pulled

**Away**

_(where you've never gone)_

But baby, watch out

Don't play with the fire

Or you will get

**BURNED**

BURNED

_BURNED_

_:+: _

_Some times the _

LEAP

Isn't worth

**f.a.l.l.i.n.g**

_so watch out before you let go_

try to keep your

**sweetperfectinnocent**

self together

and keep that

_**cracked**_

_**worn**_

_**permenant**_

_**smile **_

on your pretty little face

:+:

there always needs to be a

**good girl**

and this time it's _**you**_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Leave a comment! I'de love to hear everyone's feedback. It makes my day!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Severus Snape

**This one is about Snape and his relationship with Lily. Enjoy and leave a comment! :)**

* * *

><p><span>One Word<span>

* * *

><p>You <strong>LOVED <strong>her with

Every

Single

Piece

Of your heart

Those _green _eyes

Left you

B.R.E.A.T.H.L.E.S.S.

You had her

She could have/would have been

-_yours_-

But you _lost her_

With **one** word

(one damn word)

:+:

And then she was **gone**

-forever-

Slipped away

(like sand between your fingers)

Taken by _**him**_

&hemakesyourlifehell&

You see _**him**_ with _**her**_

He holds

Kisses

Loves

Her

And you

**W**

**I**

**S**

**H **

It was _you_

But you missed your chance

/_mudbloodmudbloodmudblood_/

It echoes

_Again and again_

**Taunting you**

:+:

You see her

_Cold _

_Empty_

_Dead_

You B.R.E.A.K. inside

**S/H/A/T/T/E/R/E/D/**

You cradle her body

'cause it's all that's left

You hold her

**(likeyouwanted)**

Your tears

F

A

L

L

*_splat splat_*

Like rain

**BREATHE**

(inhale, exhale)

:+:

Your beautiful Lily

Is gone

Lost

Forever

Those _green _eyes

(now blank)

Keep you going

They're _hers_

And you're still

-**breathless-**

**-shattered-**

**-****loving her****-**

_always_


	3. Chapter 3: Hermione

**This one is about what Hermione is feeling during 6th year when Ron is with Lavender. Enoy! And leave a comment!**

* * *

><p>Broken Little Heart<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Seeing them <strong>

T o g e t h e r

Breaks your poor little

H.E.A.R.T.

(doesn't it?)

But he **doesn't **care

_-why should he?-_

He's got _**her**_

She's

**-pretty-**

**-blonde-**

**-girly-**

Not like you

You're the plain one

**(booksandsmarts)**

And you're all

A

L

O

N

E

:+:

You try to hide it

But the _tears_

alwaysalwaysalways

_come_

**-so much for love-**

When they kiss

It

_/hurts/_

It tears you apart

i/s/i/d/e

He's **r.i.p.p.i.n.g.** your heart

**Out**

Leaving you

_Lostalonehurtingwishing_

On the ground

:+:

Be **STRONG**

{that's what you tell yourself}

You try to build

_Walls_

Around your

_**Broken little heart**_

But _one _look

((**from those blue blue eyes**))

Sends them crashing

D

O

W

N

_:into dust:_

:+:

You see him with his

**Arms around**

_Her_

/you _**wish**_ it was you/

She's worth

M o r e

To him then you ever were

You are

B/R/O/K/E/N

Knowing he won't be

_**Yours**_

**But he doesn't see**

_(he never does)_

_**The love you won't get back is**_

Splitting

Tearing

Breaking

_**you to pieces**_


	4. Chapter 4: Lavender Brown

**Hey everyone! Thank you to every one who has commented/favorited/read! It makes my day!**

**This one is about Lavender Brown! Leave a comment and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Glass Doll<span>

* * *

><p>You <span>wear<span> your beauty

**Like a metal**

Around your

Pretty little neck

'cause it's all you have

**((isn't it darling))**

You spent each day

:giggling&flirting:

Flipping through life

**-like another magazine-**

(with stiff dry pages)

*_day in day out*_

Nothing ever changes

In your

**-pathetic-**

**-little-**

**-world-**

:+:

It's all about the

_makeup hair glitter_

That gets you through

**Each day**

:+:

The boys love you

**/you know it too/**

And that's all that matters

(isn't it?)

::Popularity&clothes&highheels::

(right?)

They **u s e** you

_Who cares_

You are nothing more then

a used out doll

**to play with**

_oh well…_

:+:

Sometimes you

**W.I.S.H**

(looking at the stars)

That someone _loved_you

**-not your pretty face-**

That you had

**More**

_In your life_

{too late for that}

You are like a **glass doll**

_-emptyhallowfragile-_

You start to

**C/R/A/C/K**

Inside

:+:

But just put on that

_Lipstick_

And smile pretty

**-keep it all inside-**

That's the way you like it

**All that**

(popularitygossipboys)

Makes you happy

**/for now/**

Just keep covering

Those cracks

[little girl]

Don't let

**a n y o n e**

See how MUCH it really hurts

Cause Honey,

nobody wants a **Broken Toy**

_just keep __wishing_

on those stars

and smiling pretty

**and maybe**

_(if you're lucky)_

You'll find someone

Who C A R E S enough

to _**fix **_you


	5. Chapter 5: Ron Weasley

**Hey Guys! Sorry it's been forever since I updated! This poem is about Ron and his feelings when he leaves in book seven. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Storming<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>You walk away <strong>

Leaving them

_-leaving her-_

**But why would they care**

_-why would she care-_

She has **HIM**

You hear her say your name

**(cryingscreamingyelling)**

_Your name_

**whatever.**

:+:

**anger hatred**

Pulse through you

/thunder crashes in the sky/

It **fills** you up

_Pushing everything else away_

**C.R.A.C.K**

-you're gone-

:+:

Then it HITS you

_Pain _

_Loss _

_Agony_

It **E/X/P/O/D/E/S**

Out of you

{like a fireworks colors}

_But there's_

n-o-t-h-i-n-g

**colorful**

_about this_

You _**crumple **_to the

**Ground**

Tears s.t.r.e.a.m from your

_**Eyes**_

_((your own rainstorm))_

Everything is

**C**

**R**

**A**

**S**

**H**

**I**

**N**

**G**

To the ground around you

:+:

After all these years st

::good times/bad times::

**It's all gone**

Should have thought

*twice*

Before you left them

_Left_

**-her-**


	6. Chapter 6: Lily Luna Potter

**Hey Everyone! This poem is about Lily Luna(my second favorite next generation character)! I really liked how this one came out,so, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Broken Dreams<strong>

* * *

><p>[So much for <span>fairytales]<span>

Your hearts been broken

**One-to-many times**

You _wished/dreamed/prayed_

But, Honey, not everybody gets

_**A happy ending**_

:+:

You played your part

**-Shiny red hair-**

**-Pretty smiles-**

Wearing the crown on your head

_You know what you want_

*Prancing around*

**You had it all**

+Pretty+

+Sweet+

+Fun+

_**Bubbling over with life**_

People loved you

/Shining in your spotlight/

Center stage

You saw _him_

**Prince charming**

((And a Malfoy none the less))

You _flirted&smiled_

**Gave it your all**

But he picked Rose

_-a sweet delicate rose-_

**[She took him]**

And it broke your

**H e a r t**

You c.r.i.e.d for him

_But he was already gone_

:+:

Now you had **sunke**n to a

~Damsel in distress~

_Waiting for your hero_

This time you thought it

**Was**

**Him**

(Teddy Lupin)

You saw him coming

**On his white horse**

Ready to save you

_(Right?)_

-wrong-

**He already found his princess**

Victoire

_And she was already _

riding into the

**Sunset**

With _her_(your) knight

:+:

**-Now what?-**

_/not so pretty with mascara running down your cheeks\_

so you sit

**{with your broken glass slippers}**

and you **WISH**_(again)_

like you used to

\what happened to _Perfect Princess Lily_/

**-she grew up-**

Baby, look out, you are

**spiraling**

_downdowndown_

o u t o f c o n t r o l

**as you c-r-y**

:locked in your own dungon:

**What if your prince doesn't come?**

Life's not a fairytale, darling

There's not always a

_**happily**_

_**ever**_

_**after**_

.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think! Also I could use some new character suggestions!<strong>


End file.
